Kissing Lesson
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Kairi wants Sora to kiss her. Sora has never kissed anyone before and is nervous. Maybe Riku can give him some advice? Sora/Riku


Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own them, I'm so pathetic, whatever.... I said it, so there, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Crap: ahh I always wanted to write something like that... I think it turned out even better than I thought it would be...yeah so just read it!   
  
Pairing: RikuxSora or SoraxRiku ^^ uh..implied SoraxKairi *shrugs*   
  
~~~  
  
"So, you and Kairi are doing well?" Riku asked as he sat on the beach with his friend. The younger boy nodded firmly but was seemingly uncomfortable as Riku mentioned the girl.   
  
Both were silent for a while until Riku broke the silence.   
  
"Ummm...you ok?" he offered as he peered at his friend's face. Sora sighed deeply and leaned back to lie on the sand as he curled his lip to a small pout.  
  
Riku watched him, a small smile on his lips as he saw Sora's absolutely adorable expression, and waited for him to say something. Sora, however, was as silent as a grave.  
  
After some time the silver-haired boy lay down next to him, looking at the sky above.  
  
"So...don't you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked after awhile.   
  
Sora sighed again and Riku sat up. Then he opened his mouth ready to say something but then shut it again.   
  
Riku rolled his eyes and kept watching Sora's every single move, even his stomach rising up and down as he breathed, even the way his lashes came down every time he blinked.  
  
It was simply fascinating to watch him and Riku could have done that forever. He knew that he would never get the chance to touch him...the way he wanted it. He could never kiss him and never tell him how much he loved him. But it didn't matter. He had given up after a while, ever since Kairi claimed him...it was hard but Riku knew that it wasn't right. Watching him was enough.  
  
"Kairi wanted to kiss me." Sora suddenly blurt out, surprising Riku immensely for his mind had just been far away.   
  
"..what?" He asked, sounding a little strange, a little heartbroken, even to himself. "but isn't that good?" he quickly added as he noticed the unfocused look on Sora's face.  
  
The younger boy closed his eyes, much to Riku's dismay because he now couldn't see the beautiful blue that reminded him so much of the clear sky, and shook his head.  
  
"...She wanted to kiss me but I...I've never kissed anyone before so I don't really know how...how to. And I don't want to disappoint her..somehow..it's our first kiss..after all..."   
  
His face flushed slightly and Riku's heartbeat rose. He was so cute when he was blushing. His soft cheeks were so inviting, just as though they were asking to be kissed and stroked.   
  
Riku dismissed the thoughts quickly for he knew that he would never be able to do this and put his hand to his head, pretending to think. "Hmmm.." he hummed, placing his hand back to the ground and smiling at Sora.  
  
"Well, I could teach you how to kiss." He inwardly burned with excitement as he waited for his friends answer. He knew that he would never accept, Sora just wouldn't. But he also knew that it would crush his heart if Sora said no.  
  
"Mmm..." Sora murmured as he still lay on his back, eyes closed. Then he smiled and rose to hug Riku. "Would you really do that for me? I really don't want to disappoint Kairi so.."   
  
Riku smiled, inwardly screaming of joy and excitement, and nodded. "Sure, I'll be glad to help you."   
  
They sat themselves so that they were facing each other, Sora looking around awkwardly. Riku placed his hand on Sora's, giving him a reassuring smile.   
  
"Come on, it's just some practice."   
  
Sora nodded hesitantly and looked into Riku's eyes. It always made him feel a little safer.  
  
Silence filled the air as both sat motionless right opposite to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Riku's heart was pounding and so was Sora's.   
  
"Uh...want me..to show you how to kiss? I just.." Riku paused. How was he going to kiss him? It was also *his* first kiss so he didn't really know how to do it.   
  
"Yeah..just..um, do it." Sora shrugged. "You must have a lot of practice after all.." he murmured and Riku's ear perked up.   
  
"Yeah of course, trust the great Riku. I'll show you how to impress Kairi." he said with a lot more confidence than he really had.   
  
Sora smiled and nodded, waiting for Riku do start.  
  
The silver-haired boy took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, thinking how to start. Of course he had imagined his first kiss with Sora a couple of times. But he wasn't sure if it would work like this, it was only his imagination after all.  
  
He leaned forward, the one hand that was still on Sora's hand lightly squeezing, the other hand reaching for Sora's cheek to cup it, caressing it with his thumb to make Sora close his eyes and relax.   
  
The next move would be important, Riku thought to himself, it would be the key. Nervously, he stopped inches before Sora's lips, feeling the light puffs of his breath against his lips.   
  
It was only a kiss...only a simple kiss. Just practice.   
  
He kept telling himself and eventually leaned in to brush his lips against Sora's in a chaste kiss.   
  
The younger boy gasped slightly, totally new to this feeling but let his friend continue, somehow enjoying the feeling. Riku was overjoyed and couldn't quite believe that this wasn't his imagination.  
  
After all this time he was finally able to kiss Sora, even if it wasn't because his love was returned, it didn't matter.   
  
He leaned in further as Sora's lips surprisingly lingered on his even though he moved a little to the side. Sora seemed to enjoy it, too, he thought.   
  
Gently nibbling on his friend's lower lip, Riku let his hand trace down from the cheek to Sora's neck and caressed it gingerly, making the younger boy sigh and therefore part his lips slightly.   
  
Riku realized the chance immediately and let his tongue slide into the warm chamber, exploring Sora's sweet mouth. The younger boy gasped again, his tongue fighting or rather playing with Riku's as though it had a mind of its own. Feeling Sora respond, Riku let himself fall completely and simply enjoyed feeling his friend in a way he had always dreamt of.  
  
Sora was also totally lost in the feeling and let his mind shut down, only concentrating on Riku's gentle touches, on the kiss.   
  
And then time stood still. It was like everything around them froze, letting them drown in the kiss for eternity. And after what seemed like forever, Riku slowly pulled away, noting that Sora was nearly choking through the lack of air. He smirked, more than satisfied with the kiss and put and arm around Sora whose cheeks were bright red.  
  
"So, got it?" he asked, still smirking.   
  
Sora just stared at Riku, his cheeks getting redder every second, unable do to anything else but simply stare.  
  
Riku's smirk faded and turned into a small smile as he brushed the hair out of Sora's face, letting his thumb glide over his forehead in the progress.   
  
"Want me to show you again?" He quietly asked, knowing that Sora wouldn't agree. He would probably just sit there and stare at him and then probably leave for his kiss with Kairi.  
  
"Please.." he heard a response, equally quiet. Riku looked at Sora surprised and gasped even more surprised as Sora tackled him, leaning down to brush his needy lips against the older ones.  
  
Riku's eyes widened and fell shut a second after, losing himself in the void where only Sora existed.   
  
They both drowned in the kiss again, returning to the place where time stood still only for them. Riku wished for this moment never to end and so did Sora. Though he knew that he didn't love Riku..that way.   
  
He loved him as a brother and as a friend. But he was in love with Kairi, he knew it. Because...Kairi was a girl. And he was supposed to fall in love with a girl, not a boy. So, yes, Kairi.  
  
But the kiss...Riku's tongue caressed his own and Sora's train of thoughts shattered into incoherent bits of images. Most of them were of Riku.   
  
Riku smiling at him, Riku extending a hand to him, Riku holding his wooden sword to challenge him, Riku when he was a little boy talking about adventures, Riku leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Sora pulled away from the kiss, panting for air, his eyes steadily fixed on the ground.   
  
"Riku...I..." he stuttered, afraid to say something that could make his friend angry. Riku, however, hooked a finger under Sora's chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes.  
  
Then he smiled. "Hope this was enough practice. Kairi should be fairly impressed by that." Inside Riku was dying for another kiss but he would never show it. Being able to kiss him once was enough for him, he wouldn't mind dying now because he would die happy.   
  
Sora turned his eyes back to the ground and murmured a quite "thanks" before standing up with a determined smile. He nodded at Riku and began to walk towards the place he and Kairi would meet.  
  
Riku sighed and turned back to look at the sky, still feeling the touch of Sora's lips on his own. It was so sweet, so innocent.   
  
"Riku.." he suddenly heard a voice. He turned around to see Sora still standing where he had left, looking very nervous.   
  
He got up and walked towards the smaller boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, be a man. I'm sure you'll make it." He pulled him into an embrace, pressing him close to himself just to feel him once again. Sora didn't respond, but didn't pull away either. After Riku let go he squeezed his shoulder once again and gave him a light smack on the back, making him stumble forward.  
  
"Show her what you showed me." Riku called after him, smiling until Sora was out of sight. His smile faded and he sat down in the sand. Alone.  
  
~Tbc~  
  
~~~  
  
Ending notes: The sequel is up, called ****Next Lesson**** ^_^ 


End file.
